12 Months Of Puppy Love
by Moiraina
Summary: Sometimes Sirius hates snowflakes - they can be very persistent when they bury their little fingers in golden webs of Remus' eyelashes.
1. December

DECEMBER

(12 months of puppy love, 1/12)

Sirius loves December because December brings presents and new socks and muggle Christmas lights. December comes in echoes of laughter and happiness, in mistletoe, singing santa hats and raindeer antlers (which Lily finds hilarious, especially if they're magically glued to James' head). December means eggnog (which always includes Peter performing chicken dance and/or losing his shoes/pants/consciousness) and caroling (which usually includes bleeding ears and Sirius being hit with both sharp and blunt objects). It means christmas kisses and majestic euphony of 'Padfoot', "I love you', 'come closer', 'here', 'now.'

But most of all Sirius loves December because of the snowflakes. Not so much snowflakes you see (because that would be one very unmanly thing and Sirius is not at all unmanly!) but the way they touch Remus' skin. Sirius has read somewhere that snowflakes are little, frozen, hexagonal miracles. Each one complex, unique and encapsulated in ice, December winds and pure perfection. A mother nature at her finest.

But even the very perfection melts, and disappears and loses the battle against the warm, silver skin; the pure life that is Remus. Oh, yes, sometimes Sirius hates snowflakes - they can be very persistent when they bury their little fingers in golden webs of Remus' eyelashes, from where they stare at Sirius, their tongues sticking out mockingly. Then Remus blinks and snowflakes drown in those lakes of tarnished gold. And Sirius beams with joy, narrowing his eyes and thinking 'Pfft serves you right.' (but Sirius is not at all jealous and he is still very manly, let's not forget that!)

Sometimes, though, Sirius thinks he is not so different than the snowflakes. He falls and he melts and he disappears under a single touch of Remus' hand, and he gets tangled up, paralyzed, frozen every single time Remus looks at him. Sirius also knows that Remus' hands are the only thing that keeps him from drowning in those eyes, eyes that have been the death of so many brave snowflakes out there. They just might be the death of him too one day.

And right now, Sirius is very aware that he looks like an utter girly, pathetic ball of patheticness as he threatens silently and glares at this particular snowflake that has just landed on Remus' lips (that thieving bastard of a snowflake, trying to steal Sirius' kiss like that!). But then Remus smiles and Sirius forgets everything about ten thousand and twenty one ways of how to kill a snowflake and he stops writing a thesis about damn snowflakes in his head and he surrenders to December, to kiss, to Remus. Always. Only. Forever.

And look, no more snowflake! It has packed its December bags and disappeared empty-handed, waving goodbye.

**Author's notes : Just a little idea I had. The next one is July, or October...hm not sure (:**


	2. October

**Author's note: **Thanks for you wonderful comments and reviews! So, basically, Sirius is one very daft (and very manly!) ball of daftness, he loves simply and unconditionally and unfailingly…like a child! But let's see how Remus loves. Fingers crossed, Sirius and I have been friends for so long so I know him but…Remus, Remus was always a bit of a mystery to me (:

OCTOBER

Rain sets a curfew on grey streets of muggle London as October pushes September out of the calendar and sits down with a victorious little smile (not nearly as perfect as the one Sirius has when he wins a game of wizard chess, or exploding snap, or gobstones…well, basically Sirius just loves to win, Remus knows this all too well)

Remus thinks that September probably has treacherous knees and a weak spot for October so he just lets him get away with it because, in the name of Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts, there is NO WAY that October can make checkmate and scream 'Hah Moony-Shmoony, you big, luna-allergic loser! You owe me a drink now!'. No way because that black knight is moving all wrong (and how many times has Remus told him – Padfoot, think of the move as "L" shaped - two squares either forward, backward, left, or right and then left or right one square.)

But, oh, that smile.

Remus often wonders how that annoying little October's smile (usually followed by a 'special winner dance', a broken vase and 'Sorry Moons, don't yell, love ya.") makes him lose his compass completely, to the point where he is quite sure that there can't be just four cardinal directions in the world (and how the hell do we spell _ambidextrous_? Oh, he knew that once.)

October paints its autumn canvas of leaves with sweeps of golds and browns and scarlets. It brings rain and laughter and happiness and a wet dog that simply enjoys being October's own personal palette. Apparently, there is nothing more important than to jump into a neatly gathered pile of fallen leaves and make spiraling tornados of colors (while Remus apologizes to the park keepers and assures them that he's definitely going to get a leash next time) Games, colors, happy barking, noise, earthworms laying on sidewalks, playing fetch, wizard chess, kisses melted in the autumn rain – that's really October in a nutshell.

But Remus quickly changes his mind when they come home and very exhausted Sirius falls asleep using Remus' shoulder as a pillow. And in that moment, soft murmurs of his breath make Remus realize that October is also silence and peace and that state somewhere between sleep and awake. October is closeness and safety and love and rain and that 'Hmpf' that Sirius has just murmured in his sleep.


End file.
